Vassalité
by Epine
Summary: Tu es un piètre adversaire ; cependant, tout Roi à besoin de ses chevaliers à ses côtés — Ogiwara pensait vraiment qu'il arrêterai le basket. Seulement, il est difficile d'ignorer l'appel du terrain. Encore plus celui d'Akashi Seijuurou.


_**Vassalité**_

 _ **Résumé**_ — « tu es un piètre adversaire ; cependant, tout Roi à besoin de ses chevaliers à ses côtés » — Ogiwara pensait vraiment qu'il arrêterai le basket. Seulement, il est difficile d'ignorer l'appel du terrain. Encore plus celui d'Akashi Seijuurou.

 _ **Genre**_ — U.A Rakuzan!Ogiwara ; Friendship/Hurt-conform/General

 _ **Note de l'auteur**_ — ayant lu ce manga jusqu'au bout, je suis littéralement tombée sous le charme d'Ogiwara Shigehiro. C'est un personnage formidable et sa relation avec Kuroko est juste géniale - _ship them !_ -.

Ici donc, un OS avec un Ogiwara qui est à Rakuzan. Je suis pas particulièrement fan d'Akashi -hormis du Akashi de première année au collège, qui n'était pas encore un psychopathe aux yeux vairons!- mais bon, j'ai été influencée dans ce choix par un fan-art que je ne saurais retrouver et cette idée à germé de mon cerveau endommagé. Je m'excuse par avance pour les pro Dark!Akashi, mais vraiment non, j'ai du mal avec ce gars...

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il n'y arrivait pas.

Peu importe à quel point il essaie, s'efforçant de ne plus y penser, Ogiwara n'arrive pas à oublier le basket-ball.

Il n'arrive pas à laisser derrière lui les souvenirs de cette journée d'été, se souvenant encore à sa propre surprise de la chaleur assommante qui avait prit d'assaut la capitale, tranchant radicalement avec la fraîcheur du gymnase climatisée. Un contraste saisissant, tout comme celui de son corps immature en feu, malmené par ses tentatives désespérées de rester debout et de ne pas perdre pieds face aux monstres qu'il avait en face lui, et le froid glacial qui envahit son cœur en comprenant toute la profondeur du gouffre qui le séparait de ses adversaires.

Comment peut-on seulement appeler cela du basket ? Quel plaisir peut-on bien trouver dans ce jeu qui n'en est pas un, ce combat censé être basé sur l'amusement, l'esprit sportif et la saine rivalité ; ce match ne représenta absolument aucune de ces valeurs qu'il prônait pourtant fièrement à tout bout de champ, mais avait été incapable de défendre aujourd'hui, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux aux coéquipiers de Kuroko.

Une exécution pure et simple, voilà tout. Affronter _Teikou_ et sa Génération des Miracles, cela revenait tout bonnement à se passer la corde au cou soi-même et à attendre que les bourreaux actionne le levier les faisant basculer dans le vide de la défaite et du désespoir.

Ogiwara se souvient s'être demandé si ces prodiges trouvaient un quelconque amusement à jouer comme ils le faisaient, s'ils prenaient encore du plaisir. Il compris finalement, à la fin de ce match – _cette humiliation_ , rectifia son esprit alors encore à vif – que ce n'était pas le cas. Leurs yeux étaient froids, pareils à ceux d'un mort. Ils étaient comme dévorés par leur propre talent et leur ambition, perdant de vue l'essentiel.

Lorsqu'il réalise cela, alors que ses coéquipiers abattus par leur défaite absolue le soutiennent par les épaules – il en a trop fait, poussant ses limites à leur extrême, son corps d'enfant ne supporte même plus son propre poids ; _faible_ – Ogiwara ne peut s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, priant tout les Kamis de bien pouvoir écouter son souhait.

 _S'il vous plaît, ne laissez pas Kuroko devenir comme cela. Faîtes que Kuroko continue d'aimer le basket, même si je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse. Faîtes qu'il continue de jouer comme il l'a toujours fait_

 _Faîtes qu'il ne me déteste pas..._

Pendant des mois après cela, il est incapable de toucher de nouveau un ballon. Les événements après la fin des Nationaux s'enchaînent dans une sorte de brouillard confus qu'il traverse en aveugle.

L'annonce de ses parents, qui lui disent qu'ils devaient – encore – déménager parce que son père avait été muté, le laisse de glace. Il ne dit rien, remet son maillot au placard, fait ses adieux à ses camarades du club et confie son bracelet à Mochida en lui faisant promettre de transmettre son vœu à Kuroko, espérant que celui-ci atteindrait son ami d'enfance.

C'est certainement lâche de sa part, mais il se sent incapable de faire face au « Fantôme de _Teikou_ ». Parce qu'il ne veut pas voir la pitié dans ses yeux, qu'il ne veut pas confirmer ses craintes – que Kuroko se sent responsable de ce qui était arrivé, parce que c'est Kuroko après tout et que justement, c'est bien son genre de faire un truc pareil – ou bien simplement parce qu'il a peur, peur de voir les yeux de son ami, vides et ternes et tristes, en qu'il _veut_ croire qu'il reste encore de la chaleur dans ces pupilles imperturbables et pourtant si _vivantes_.

Il fallait absolument que Kuroko reste celui qu'il avait toujours été, qu'il ne change pas. Il ne supporterait pas de voir son ami d'enfance avec la même expression ennuyée et supérieure qu'affichait tous les membres des Miracles.

Non, Kuroko est plus fort que lui, plus que tous les autres ; il saurait surmonter tout cela, pour continuer à jouer au basket qu'il aime. Celui qu'ils avaient pratiqués enfants des heures durant, dans le square où ils se retrouvaient après l'école et tous les week-ends, avant de rentrer pour goûter et souvent rester dormir chez l'un ou l'autre, partageant un parapluie quand il pleuvait et des _Chu Chu Pops_ qu'ils déchiraient avec les dents – Ogiwara le faisait toujours pour Kuroko parce qu'il avait des quenottes trop faibles pour le faire – quand il faisait trop chaud.

 _Et lui ?_

Oui, et lui alors ? Il avait dit qu'il arrêtait le basket, qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer maintenant, que ce ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Il avait réussi à s'en convaincre, rangeant ses affiches de la NBA et son ballon dans un carton sous son lit et se jetant presque à corps perdu dans le kendo pour ne surtout plus y penser et oublier – _à moins que ce ne soit pour muscler ton corps et endurcir ton esprit ?_ chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête. Mais Ogiwara l'ignore et abat le sabre de bambou sur le crâne d'un ennemi imaginaire fait de vide et de vent, fracassant l'air toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite.

Il sortait de son entraînement matinal quotidien épuisé, les muscles criant au supplice et la sueur dégoulinant de son front. Mais il était bien. Il pouvait sentir son pouls pulser, son sang qui s'écoule dans ses veines, ses poumons qui se contractent et son cœur battre les tambours de guerre ; il était _vivant_. Et, Kami, que c'était bon.

Cependant, peu importe à quel point il essayait, Ogiwara n'y arrivait pas. Détester le basket est après tout impossible pour quelqu'un comme lui.

•••

Il n'avait pas prévu cela.

Assis sur sa chaise, les mains dans les poches, Ogiwara assiste à la cérémonie d'entrée des nouveaux étudiants sans grand intérêt ni plaisir.

Il a encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il avait réussi les tests d'entrée de Rakuzan ; même avec l'appui de la bonne réputation de son père, il n'était pas aisé de rejoindre l'élite. Pas qu'il s'en souci réellement ; il l'a surtout fait car ses parents ont lourdement insisté, vantant l'excellence du niveau scolaire, la qualité des installations et les avantages que présentait les dortoirs qui ne l'obligerait plus à suivre sa famille à chaque nouvelle mutation.

« Et puis ils ont une très bonne équipe de basket tu sais. », avait déclaré sa mère d'un ton faussement innocent. Ses parents n'ont jamais bien comprit pourquoi il avait arrêté le basket-bal, lui qui était un véritable acharné et clamait haut et fort enfant qu'un jour il rejoindrai l'équipe national du Japon. Ogiwara n'avait pas eu l'énergie de répliquer et de la corriger – car après tout, il n'arrivait même pas à s'en convaincre lui-même.

Installé parmi les autres étudiants fraîchement débarqués du collège et soigneusement cintrés dans leur uniforme à la cravate bien mise, il observe d'un œil vaguement désintéressé les alentours. Avec une pointe de tristesse, il se demande ou est passé le Ogiwara qui se serait déjà accroché aux jambes des anciens du club de basket local pour leur demander des les rejoindre, même si les inscriptions n'étaient pas encore ouvertes, et qui aurait été prendre les cerisiers en fleurs dans la cour d'entrée en photo pour l'envoyer à Kuroko avec un message bourré de smileys souriants et de points d'exclamation pour marquer son enthousiasme.

Il laisse son regard s'égarer sur les autres élèves, notant combien certains semblaient anxieux et impatients, la quasi-totalité affichant un visage sur lequel on pouvait lire tous les espoirs qu'il attendait de cette rentrée scolaire.

Ogiwara aimerait se sentir comme cela aussi. Mais il n'y arrive pas.

Il se demande vaguement quel club extra-scolaire il pourrait bien rejoindre cette année – basket-ball. Peut-être celui de kendo – basket-ball –, ou bien pourquoi pas l'équipe d'athlétisme – _basket-ball_. Sinon, le club de « Ceux-qui-rentrent-chez-eux-après-les-cours » peut être pas mal aussi.

 _Basket-ball,_ hurle son subconscient et il sent sa main gauche qui le démange et des fourmis dans ses jambes qui s'agitent nerveusement, tapant du pied sur le sol. Il n'en peut plus.

Il écoute d'une oreille vaguement attentive le discours de bienvenue du directeur de l'école, qu'il ne regarde même pas. Penser à tout, sauf au basket. Lorsque finalement le directeur annonce le nom du représentant des nouveaux élèves, le conviant pour faire son discours, Ogiwara tique, parce qu'il n'a pas écouté mais qu'étrangement, il sent un picotement familier dans ses membres.

Le choc et la consternation le traverse comme deux fer de lances tandis qu'il regarde avec des yeux ahuris le représentant faire son chemin jusqu'à l'escalier de l'estrade, marchant avec cette élégance et cette sérénité propre à tous les rois conscients de leur pouvoir absolu et porteur de cette confiance en soi qui leur donne toute leur magnificence. Le lycéen prend le micro pour se présenter, mais il n'en a pas besoin, parce qu'Ogiwara se souviendrai à jamais de ce nom maudit marqué au fer rouge dans son cœur et son esprit.

Akashi Seijūrō. Le capitaine de la Génération des Miracles.

Ogiwara n'avait vraiment pas prévu cela et il se demande si c'est là une nouvelle plaisanterie des _Kamis_ ou bien un appel du Destin.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il découvre qu'il est assis seulement trois rangés derrière Akashi, Ogiwara décide que ça ne pourrait pas être pire de toutes manières et il se rassure en se persuadant qu'un type de l'envergure du riche héritier aux cheveux rouges ne doit certainement même pas se rappeler de son existence – un dictateur se souvient-il après tout, de tous les insectes à qui il a arraché les ailes dans sa jeunesse ?

Il s'efforce donc d'ignorer comme il peut le dos devant lui, ce qui est presque impossible tant la présence que dégage Akashi est _suffocante._ Tout comme il essaie de mettre de côté la sensation qui lui enserre les entrailles lorsqu'il entends la voix suave comme le sifflement d'un serpent du meneur de la Génération des Miracles – sans pouvoir dire s'il s'agit de peur ou d'excitation – tandis que celui-ci se lève pour se présenter à la classe, poli, correct et _impérial_.

Lorsque vient finalement son tour et qu'Akashi se retourne et darde sur lui son regard hétéroclite sur sa pathétique personne, lui donnant un signe de tête d'une courtoisie désintéressée, Ogiwara sent son cœur racler sa poitrine en même temps que sa chaise sur le sol.

Il l'a _reconnu_.

•••

Les journées s'écoulent doucement, étrangement. Il n'échange aucun mot avec Akashi, n'ayant aucune raison de lui parler, tout comme Akashi n'a rien à lui dire. Les vainqueurs n'ont pas de temps à accorder aux perdants des anciens temps, ils ne les réconfortent pas – Akashi encore moins.

Ogiwara est un perdant, il n'est rien aux yeux de l'Empereur et ne peut que jalouser sa gloire dans l'ombre – et plaindre silencieusement ce jeune souverain qui croit tout savoir. Alors même qu'il ignore le goût amer de la défaite et a oublier la saveur particulière de la joie de jouer au basket-ball comme un vrai joueur et pas comme une simple machine programmée pour gagner.

Néanmoins, même s'ils ne se parlent pas, ignorant superbement l'existence de l'autre, Ogiwara ne parvint pas à faire comme si Akashi n'existait pas, comme s'il n'était pas là, _à portée de main_. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'écouter d'une oreille vaguement attentive lorsque deux filles de sa classe parlent entre elles, gloussant en glissant des coups d'oeil qui se veulent discrets sur le "Prince".

« Dis, dis. Tu es au courant ? Akashi-sama est déjà devenu le capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball. Il paraîtrait même qu'il est aussi le président du conseil des élèves. Il est tellement fort, c'est incroyable ! » chuchote une des demoiselles à l'oreille de sa camarade, qui s'exclame et soupire amoureusement en regardant de biais l'inaccessible cible de leurs rumeurs.

Ogiwara se retint de ricaner. Ce n'est pas incroyable ; c'est Akashi Seijūrō, tout bonnement. Il se fige toutefois dans sa tache en se rendant compte qu'il porte un peu trop d'intérêt à ce type, pour quelqu'un qui prétends ne plus vouloir à faire quoique ce soit avec le basket – et ce, justement parce qu'il a été humilié sur le terrain par ce même Akashi. Ogiwara enterre son visage dans ses bras sous le regard perplexe de ses amis. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

Il faut attente la troisième semaine après la rentrée pour qu'il se retrouve finalement dans la pire situation qu'il pouvait imaginer ; seul dans une pièce avec Akashi.

Les deux sont de corvées de ménage et bien qu'il soit assez insolite – et légèrement effrayant – de voir le capitaine de la Génération des Miracles nettoyer le tableau noir comme n'importe quel étudiant lambda, Ogiwara s'inquiète plutôt pour son karma décidément de plus en plus _merdique_. Ils travaillent en silence, rangeant les bureaux machinalement, quand ils se rencontrent finalement à la moitié, achevant l'organisation des tables ensemble – et c'est encore plus bizarre maintenant qu'il le dit dans sa tête, songe Ogiwara.

Et soudain, Akashi _parle_. Avec sa bouche. Non, mieux. Il lui adresse la parole, à lui. « Merci pour ton aide, Ogiwara-kun. »

Il lui faut un effort monumentale pour ne pas déglutir et il remercie tous les Kamis quand il parvient à répondre d'une voix qui n'est heureusement pas partie dans les aigus.

« De rien. Merci pour la tienne. »

« Ogiwara-kun, j'ai appris que tu n'avais toujours pas rejoints de club. En as-tu l'intention tout de même ? »

Cette fois il manque réellement de s'étrangler. Une phrase de politesse, ça allait encore. Mais que Akashi lui fasse la conversation... Kami, est-ce qu'il était en réalité dans le coma après s'être prit un ballon sur la tête pendant un match ?

«Ouais... Je prendrais peut-être celui de kendo. Je n'ai pas encore décidé en fait. » répond-t-il finalement en mettant une dernière chaise sur la table associée, les pieds de celle-ci raclant le sol parce qu'il le fait avec des gestes volontairement lents.

« Parfait. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Akashi quitte la pièce et il aurait porté une cape et une couronne qu'il n'en aurait pas eu plus de prestance pour autant. Ogiwara cligne des yeux.

 _Bordel_. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé au juste ?

•••

La réponse lui vient le lendemain même. Quand Akashi s'arrête devant son bureau alors qu'il déballait ses affaires et qu'il pose un formulaire d'inscription de club sur sa table. Dessus sont inscrit les mots "club de basket-ball".

Ogiwara ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Il commence à comprendre. Il a peur de comprendre. Et surtout, il ne comprends pas pourquoi en fait. Il relève les yeux vers Akashi. Celui-ci se tient droit et ses yeux sont braqués sur lui. Il le regarde comme jamais il ne l'a regardé, pas même pendant leur match. Il ne croit pas qu'Akashi ne l'ait réellement regardé une seule fois en fait ce jour-là. Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'il a son _entière_ attention.

« Non . » répond finalement Ogiwara en lui rendant son regard – il n'a pas peur de lui. Il sait déjà ce que ça fait de perdre face à Akashi Seijuurou, d'avoir jusqu'à envie de _mourir_ pour se sentir ainsi.

Akashi sourit. Il s'attendait à cette réponse. Il a déjà prévu la fin de cette conversation en réalité, réalise Shigehiro.

« Ce n'était pas une question. Présentes-toi à la fin des cours au gymnase numéro 2. J'imagine que tu as quelque peu perdu de tes capacités, considérant que tu ne t'es probablement pas entraîné depuis la dernière fois. Il va donc falloir travailler sévèrement pour te redonner un niveau décent. »

« Tu n'as pas compris ? Je t'ai dis non, Akashi-san. Je ne joue plus au basket. »

Quelques élèves se retournent et les observe. Le professeur est entré aussi, mais il ne demande pas à Akashi d'aller s'asseoir – ce type impose sa loi partout bon sang. Ce dernier ne réponds pas. Et son regard suffit à faire frisonner Ogiwara.

Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression que c'est lui-même et non le capitaine de l'équipe de basket qu'il essaie de convaincre ? Finalement, Akashi dépasse son bureau. Et rêves-t-il, ou bien viens-t-il bel et bien de l'entendre _glousser_?

« Tu es quelqu'un d'amusant, Ogiwara-kun. Après les cours donc, ne sois pas retard surtout. Je déteste attendre. »

Il va ensuite s'asseoir et ne lui adresse plus un regard ni une parole de la journée. Ogiwara n'écoute pas un traître mot de ce cours-ci, ni de suivant et des autres. Il resta concentré sur la feuille de club qu'il tenait entre ses mains, à réfléchir.

Il n'irait pas. Il ne voulait plus jouer au basket, il ne voulait plus perdre. Il ne voulait _surtout pas_ jouer avec l'être qui l'avait amené à détester ce sport qu'il aimait tant.

Non, affirme Ogiwara, martelant ce mot dans son esprit. Le basket, c'était fini. Et Akashi ne contrôlait pas sa vie, il ne pouvait pas le convaincre de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas – _vraiment_ ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas ? Il n'était pas _si_ tout puissant. Il n'irait pas. Il ne jouerait pas – _vraiment, tu es sûr de cela ?_

Ogiwara déteste le sourire de satisfaction confiant qui étire les lèvres de Akashi quand il le retrouve au gymnase, tandis que le soleil décline à l'horizon.

* * *

Voilà.

Je ferai peut-être une suite je sais pas. De base c'est prévu, mais j'ai préféré couper ici. Je verrai du coup.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout, bisous sur vos cuirs chevelus!


End file.
